The international publication WO 02/099300 A1 discloses a shaft-hub connection for transmitting a torque between a shaft and a hub by means of at least one driving element, wherein the contact face between the shaft and the hub and/or between the shaft and the driving element and/or between the hub and the driving element is/are minimized in an axial direction. The shaft may be spherically formed on its outer circumference in the area of the hub.